Naruto: Dark Slug Redux
by shadowpryde
Summary: AU/AR What if Sandaime had sealed the Kyubi instead of Minato? What if Tsunade went rogue instead of Orochimaru? HinaXNaru rated M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Dark Slug Redux

A/N: I do not own Naruto… if I did I wouldn't need a day job…

This is my first serious fic... all constructive criticism appreciated

Prologue

Konoha, you know when…

"Hold the beast off until Yondaime arrives!" the message echoed throughout the battlefield as injured shinobi charged back into the fight, determined to buy the time needed no matter the cost. To the Kyubi no Kitsune they were like ants trying to bring down an aardvark, yet they kept on coming and the presence of two silhouettes in the distance only fuelling their determination.

"Old man, I need you and Gamabunta to keep it occupied so I can…" Suddenly crumbling to his knees as he turned around to see Sarutobi Hiruzen, Minato didn't want to believe this was happening. However the Sandaime Hokage had already sealed off his chakra so there was no way to prevent what was going to happen next.

"I'm sorry Minato, but I can't let you do it. Kuchiyose no Jutsu! " watching the old man place his pipe on the floor as he slowly lost consciousness, Minato knew this would be the last time Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konoha's Sandaime Hokage and Shinobi no Kami would be seen alive.

O+O+O+O

Konoha Hospital

"Ero-sennin, where's my Minato-kun? Why did he take Naruto and leave? Will they be alright?" Shaking Jiraiya with strength that belied her weakened condition, Kushina only released the Toad Sage when she heard a commotion going on in the lobby. Dropping him like a sack of potatoes as she distinctively heard her sensei calling her, Konoha's Bloody Red Habanero froze as she entered the hallway to see Tsunade barge in with an unconscious Minato draped over one shoulder and baby Naruto sound asleep in the crook of her other arm.

"Domo-arigato Tsunade-sensei. You brought the baka back alive, thank you."Walking out of the hospital and motioning for Shizune to follow her as Kushina had her tearful reunion, Tsunade fought back tears that were coming to her eyes. That scene had just dragged up every memory she'd buried about Dan and Nawaki, how she wished she was in Kushina's place, with someone bringing them back to her.

"Shizune, pack my things. We're leaving Konoha, it holds nothing more for us but sadness and regret."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and unless the Manga Gods feel otherwise probably never will...

A/N: Sorry for the long update... I was away national service camp. Special thanks to the Kid for helping me with my writer's block

Chapter 1

Twelve years later

"NO! That's exactly what both of you had yesterday! Naru-chan, you may want to become Hokage like your father, but this is the last place you should start. NAMIKAZE MINATO, unhand that cup of instant ramen! You need to set an example for your son. Since ramen is the only thing both of you choose to eat, then there will be NO MORE RAMEN THIS WEEK." Father and son visibly cringing as her last words echoed in their minds like a death sentence, Kushina seemed to pay them no heed as she dished out two more bowls of porridge. Working the hand seals to his last resort as his patented Kushina-melting-freshly-kicked-puppy gaze failed to make the flame-haired Namikaze matriarch relent, Minato cursed as he Hiraishin-ed straight into a brick wall. It became painfully apparent that Kushina had managed to find the Hiraishin tag he'd left at Ichiraku's the last time she dropped by to pick up dinner. Then again it had been at least twelve years since Kushina had retired and Minato himself had almost forgotten that she was widely considered Tsunade's successor at the time.

"Oh dear me, look at the time. I gotta head off for work, the paperwork doesn't complete itself now…" vanishing in a swirl of leaves after giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek, Minato knew that his family life would have to be a SSS rank secret, lest he be the laughing stock of the elemental nations.

"Did you remember to pack your scroll? Don't forget to wear your forehead protector. Now try to get along with your teammates and don't give your Jounin-sensei any problems ok? It feels like yesterday when I brought you for your first day at the academy. Now you're already a genin and beginning to take the first steps toward your dream. You have no idea how proud your father and I are of you Naru-chan." suppressing a small smirk that was beginning to form on her face as she did her best 'overexcited mother routine', causing Naruto to back away slowly toward the door. Kushina waited till she saw a flash of orange running in the direction of the academy before releasing the genjutsu on her breakfast which turned into a bowl of ramen.

O+O+O+O

"Sensei, I understand you're upset. However we can't dispute the fact Otogakure is a hidden village, even if Tsunade-sama is Otokage. I can't just send an envoy there because she refused to see you, but I'm sure your spy network is extensive enough that you'll still be able to trace her whereabouts." Handing Jiraiya another box of Kleenex as he took another slurp of his instant ramen, Minato was glad to have a valid reprieve from his paperwork, even if it was only temporary.

"I managed to get… the snake-teme to stay but in the end I failed my hime when… I should have been there for her then... not halfway across the world." Sniffling as he began to regain his composure, Jiraiya looked up to see a very worried look on his student's face. Motioning for him to lean nearer as he placed a crystal ball on his desk, Minato knew exactly what would improve his teacher's mood.

"Oh snap, this isn't good…" glancing at the small note that appeared in his crystal ball as he channelled his chakra into it, Minato wondered if Kushina was really more skilled than she had led everyone to believe.

"NAMIKAZE MINATO! Good morning Ero-sennin." Jiraiye dodged in the nick of time as the double doors to the Hokage's office flew off their hinges to reveal a very ticked off Kushina, in her full ANBU uniform with her mask tied to her utility belt. Stomping up to her husband and giving him a hard knock on the head, Kushina turned her killing gaze toward Jiraiya, who was by now trying to hide under his chair hands up in surrender position, then smiling as she greeted him. Placing her mask and a small scroll on Minato's desk, Kushina took a seat on the window behind Minato as he placed her mask in a drawer before pulling out a forehead protector.

"Uzumaki Kushina, the Shinobi Council of Konohagakure and the Yondaime Hokage have reviewed your request. I, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage hereby reinstate you to your former rank of Special Jounin. However, as agreed you will NOT be reinstated as an ANBU captain. You will be attached to a genin team effective immediately. Drop by the academy to pick them up after lunch." droning on in monotone until he swore his brain was going to explode on him, Minato signed the scroll before putting it away.

O+O+O+O

Meanwhile, at the academy...

Waltzing into the classroom and successfully elbowing his way past the Sakura fanclub who were clustering around their pink-haired goddess, Naruto walked over to his usual seat next to Chouji and Shikamaru. Before he even had time to finish wondering how Shikamaru slept under such circumstances, the entire room fell silent as Sakura's fanclub made like the Red Sea as the Rookie of the Year and number one Haruno Sakura fanboy, Uchiha Sasuke. Grunting as he took a seat next to Sakura, the last Uchiha tried his best to hide any signs of anxiety or blushing. After all, he'd worked so goddamned hard the last few years just to cultivate the 'cool-tough-guy-who-can-kill-with-his-eyes' image that Sakura liked so much and would not see his work go down the drain on the last day of school.

"Hinata, why don't you go sit over there with Naruto for a while?" Shoving her friend headlong into a very stunned Naruto as both parties soon turned an inimitable shade of red, their lips were scant inches apart, Ino barely suppressed a smirk of satisfaction as Naruto and Hinata accidentally bump each other on the forehead while apologizing. Naturally, being the benefactor of any relationship that might arise from this, Ino felt she had exclusive rights to all gossip that would revolve around them.

"Settle down class, I have your team assignments here. Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Aburame Shino. Team 8, Hyuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba… " The noise level in the classroom dropping from 'fish-market' to 'library' instantaneously as the Chunin sensei began reading out their team listings, the silence was only punctuated by whoops of joy from genin who'd gotten the teams they wanted.

O+O+O+O

Elsewhere…

"Good work Shizune, I need you to gather information on this year's rookies for the Chunin Exam in Konoha, see if we can find any more diamonds in the rough. Under no circumstance are you to compromise your cover. I'll find you when the exams begin proper. Bring Tonton along as well, she'll make your mission easier. Soon my young apprentice, we will have our revenge. Tell Kimimaro to assemble the Royal Flush and report to me as soon as possible." Turning her swivel chair around as Shizune left the room with her pig in tow, Tsunade looked at the collage inside the photo frame on her desk and snarled bitterly under her breath.

"Grandfather, granduncle, forgive me but I cannot let them go unavenged. The dream of being Hokage is cursed, I'll make Konoha realize this even if I must burn it to the ground." Wiping an unintentional tear from her eye as she opened the dossier Shizune had left on her table earlier, Tsunade's frown slowly gave way to a smile. It seems that the resources she'd spent observing this one hadn't proved to be a waste.

O+O+O+O

Somewhere in Konoha ANBU headquarters…

"Kukuku, Tsunade-hime's wrath is indeed as terrifying as I remember it. Looks like I'll need to have a word with the pervert dobe after all. You've done well in my absence Kabuto. Let Ibiki know we can move in on Tsunade's mole whenever he's ready. I'll be back after I have a word with Hokage-sama. Pass Anko the ROOT files, with specific instructions not to act on them without my order. After that I want you to get all the data we have on my former teammate. I guess the Ero-baka was right, ANBU does require someone of my calibre." peeling off a layer of skin to reveal his real face, Orochimaru gave his lieutenant a pat on the back before he shushin-ed off to Hokage tower to deliver his report to Yondaime. A tempest was on the horizon, and the Snake Sannin hoped Konoha would be able to weather the storm.

Pushing up his glasses as he began rummaging through his drawers for the ROOT files, Kabuto wondered how much longer his Sensei sought to test the Yondaime's patience with his questionable methods. He knew that so long as they produced results, Yondaime would make the village council turn a blind eye to their methods. What worried him though, was what would happen the day they failed to perform.

O+O+O+O

Konoha Academy

"Well since our Sensei has decided to be this late… I don't see why we can't…hehehehehehehehe" emptying a bag of marbles on the floor as he completed his booby trap, Naruto turned to Kiba and both boys did their best to control their laughter as they went back to their seats. Looking anxiously at the door as they heard footsteps approaching, Naruto and Kiba failed to notice Hinata stuttering something about this not turning out so well. Suddenly the door creaked open slightly, not nearly enough to topple the bucket of water Kiba had balanced on the ledge earlier, but just enough to allow Naruto to smell a piping hot bowl of ramen at the other side of the door. Resisting the urge to rush out the door remembering the trap was already set, Naruto lost control of himself as soon as he heard a very audible slurp and ran toward the door like a starving man chasing heaven-sent manna.

"NARUTO-BAKA, DON'T YOU'LL…" Kiba suddenly regretted grabbing onto the blonde's collar as he was dragged out the door at breakneck speed, causing them to lose their footing on the marbles and slide toward the two bags of flour at the other end of the room after the bucket toppled on them.

"You're still ten years too early to even think of pulling such an amateur stunt on Konoha's Prank-master-general Naru-chan" his eyes opening to the size of cannonballs, Naruto recognized that voice anywhere. His jaw willingly complying to the laws of gravity as it smashed into the floor at the sight of his mom standing in front of him in a flak jacket, black kimono with metal forearm guards covering the sleeves and a pair of chakrams strapped to her utility belt, Naruto had never known his mother had ever been a shinobi, let alone a member of ANBU Black Ops. Returning to his seat after dusting himself off, Naruto hoped his mother wouldn't do or say anything too embarrassing.

"Since we're all here, we might as well begin the introductions. My name is Uzumaki Kushina, my likes include ramen, playing pranks, my little Naru-chan and Minato-kun. I dislike perverts, especially those who try to corrupt my Minato-kun and my dream is to see my Naru-chan marry the girl he's got this MEGACRUSH on before I grow too old to play with grandchildren. I believe she's the eldest daughter of one of my ex-teammates if I'm not mistaken… Anyway enough about me, Naru-chan you're next and don't even think about lying to your mother!" Naruto almost hyperventilating as his own mother just spilt out his biggest secret to his teammates. Of course it didn't help the fact Kushina threw said girl a rather scandalous glace which caused Hinata to faint instantaneously, right onto Naruto's lap.

"Right, my name's Namikaze Naruto, my likes include ramen, playing pranks and as my mom said before…" throwing a nervous glance at Hinata as he tried to control his blushing, although his fingers seemed to be communicating a message in Morse code Naruto continued. "I dislike perverts, fanboys and my mum exposing my secrets to the rest of Konohagakure. My dream is to surpass my father and become the most powerful Hokage EVER!" Standing up and getting into a 'nice guy' pose with a finger conveniently pointing at the Hokage Monument and a smile that would make Rock Lee promise to brush his teeth 100 times a day, or use up a bottle of teeth whitener every week, so his smile could be just as 'hip and youthful' Naruto only came back to reality when he remembered what Kushina had threatened to do to him the next time he did that atrocious pose. Ducking out of the way as the usual frying pan or spatula was replaced with a flying chakram, Naruto hoped they could get on with this before his mother decided to make his day any more 'interesting'.

"The name's Inuzuka Kiba. I like taking walks with Akamaru, beef jerky, bathing Akamaru, feeding Akamaru…." Going on until the other three were bored out of their ears, Kiba only stopped when he noticed Akamaru had fallen asleep on his head.

" I'm Hyuga Hinata. My likes include cinnamon rolls, pressing flowers and…a certain boy. I dislike fanboys and arrogant snobs who think the world owes them a living. My dream is to start a family with… a certain someone. " forcing herself not to roll on the floor laughing as Naruto first turned bright red, followed by a slight nosebleed and fainting, Kushina could almost overlay a visual image of Hiashi at their age saying almost the exact same thing.

O+O+O+O

Training Ground 7

"No Sasuke-baka not even digging out your precious Sharingan and giving them to me would even make me CONSIDER going on a date with you!" leaving a rather downcast Sasuke to wallow in rejection, Sakura simply turned on her heel and walked home. Sensing his teammate was more than a little under the weather, Shino decided to stick around for a while. After all, the last thing he needed was another emokid to add further liability to his team.

"Look Uchiha-san, if you must know Haruno-san's entire clan was murdered and she's the sole survivor. Somehow she's developed an avenger complex and seeks to punish the one responsible. To this day even the Uchiha Military Police have yet to find the perpetrator." Laying a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he walked past, Shino had a foreboding feeling that it would be emotions that would unravel his team and divided would they fall.

O+O+O+O

A/N- Hoped this was worth the wait for you guys... I'll write as much as I can when I can


End file.
